Cheering UP
by The Pack
Summary: Tony has been feeling down lately for some reason, so Eve is determined to cheer him up no matter what. Rated M for lemon


Authors Note: sup people, how are we all doing today. Good because I have a surprise for you. That's right, I have a new lemon. YEAH, WOO, THIS GUY IS AWESOME, well only if you do enjoy my work. Anyway this was a request by dax0042. I'm just the writer.

WARNING: this is a Eve x Tony lemon so if you don't like the pairing well than don't read it of course. Also it's not my best work so sorry if I disappoint you. Anyway you may now read and enjoy.

It's been a few months since the four wolves got married. Humphrey married Kate and Lilly married Garth. They are all happy together and are spending time with each other as a family. Ever since the packs were united Tony has been acting a little strange. He always seems depressed and unhappy, like the spark that kept him going has faded away and left him with nothing. No one seemed to notice so no one has ever asked, and Tony seems to be getting worse everyday.

It was a nice sunny day in Jasper Park, Canada, we find our elders of the packs in the main Western den, making small talk with each other.

"Well it's been nice talking with you Tony, but I still got responsibilities of my own to take care of. I'll see you later honey", Winston said as he gave his mate Eve a lick on the cheek.

"Ok dear, I'll see you later", Eve said as Winston walked out the den. Tony sighed as he saw the couple together then depart from each other. He put on a sad face and started heading for the exit as well with his head hung low.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow", Tony said in a sad voice. Eve noticed the sorrow in Tony's voice and wandered what was wrong.

"Tony is everything okay", Eve asked as she knew something was wrong, but didn't know what.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll just see you guys tomorrow", Tony said as he left the den back to his own.

"Well ok than", Eve said as she still didn't understand why he would just leave without reason. Then walking into the den was Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth all talking with each other, having a good time just chatting and telling jokes, but Humphrey the fun, loving, Omega. He was talking about his adventure he had with Kate because he had never told Lilly and Garth the whole story yet. Humphrey was just finishing the part with the bears and how they were almost killed.

"And so the tree on the cliff that we were on broke from the bear pushing on it, causing us to fall all the way down the hill. It was intense, but at the same time, it was some of the most fun I ever had", Humphrey said finishing that part of his story.

"You know what Humphrey. You scare me sometimes", Garth said as he thought of all the crazy things Humphrey has done.

"Coming from the fearless Alpha", Humphrey said with a chuckle.

"Shut up coyote", Garth said jokingly. They finished their laughs as they entered the den and only saw Eve there. Eve smiled as she saw her two daughters and walked up to them.

"Kate, Lilly", Eve said as she hugged her daughters.

"Hi mom", they both said as they hugged their mom back. Eve released from the hug and walked over to her sons in law and gave them a hug.

"How are you boys doing", Eve asked as she hugged them.

"We're alright", they both said as they hugged their mother in law back.

"So mom what's going on", Kate asked, wondering what her mom's been up to.

"Oh not much. Your father left just a moment ago to go check on Hutch to see how today's hunt went. Tony left shortly after, leaving me here to do as I please.

"How's my dad doing", Garth asked, wondering if his father was doing well.

"Garth could I speak with you outside the den real fast", Eve asked.

"Yeah sure. Hey Lilly I'll be right back", Garth said, letting her know what he was doing.

"ok", Lilly said as she started talking with her sister. Eve and Garth walked outside the den, fare enough away from everyone so no one could hear them.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about", Garth asked, not knowing why she called him out there.

"Garth, when was the last time you and your dad talked", Eve asked, trying to get some information on what could be wrong with Tony.

"We haven't talked since mine and Lilly's wedding. Why is something wrong", Garth asked with concern in his voice, worried that there might be something wrong with his father.

"Well like I said he was here right before you guys arrived, but when he left he seemed depressed. Has your father had any problems lately", Eve asked, trying to figure out what the cause could be.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't spent much time with him lately. I've been spending so much time with Lilly I never really thought about him", Garth said feeling bad about his father and not being with him as much as he used to.

"What about tour mom, does she still spend time with him. Now that I think about it, I've never met your mom", Eve said, not knowing the real reason they've never met before.

"Um, my mom died giving birth to me. My dad raised me and taught me everything I know", Garth said a little sad himself that he never got to meet his mom.

Eve felt terrible that she brought it up and made her son in law upset, but she felt just as bad for Tony because it must have been terrible to loose someone you love, especially your mate.

"Garth I'm so sorry, I didn't know", Eve said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's okay Eve", Garth said as he hugged her.

"Thanks", Eve said as she pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears off.

"So Tony is single now", Eve asked, thinking about how she could cheer him up.

"Yeah pretty much", Garth said.

"That's all I need, thanks Garth", Eve said as she walked off towards the Eastern pack territory. Garth walked back into the den a little confused about the whole conversation he just had with Eve. Lilly turned around, happy to see her mate back.

"So what did you and my mom talk about", Lilly asked, wondering what it could have been about because he wasn't hurt so that meant that her mom wasn't mad.

"Just some stuff about my", Garth said, but was cut off when Humphrey tackled him to the ground playfully.

"Ha, told you Humphrey could pounce Garth", Kate said with a smirk. "Now pay up".

"Fine", Lilly said as she handed Kate a piece of caribou that she bet on.

"Humphrey, get off of me",Garth said with a chuckle, pushing Humphrey off him.

"Who's the Alpha now huh", Humphrey chuckled.

"Oh yeah", Garth said with a grin. "First one to the river wins. On your mark, get set, go", Garth yelled as they ran off with their mates following behind.

Eve headed to Tonys den. She had some trouble finding it and asked a small group of wolves that were talking to each other for help. With the help from the wolves, Eve easily found the den afterwards and walked in.

"Tony, Tony are you in here", Eve asked. Then a wolf came out of the shadows from the back of the den. The wolf was confirmed as Tony. Eve smiled when she saw him, but gasped in horror when she saw a claw mark around his wrist.

"Tony what happened", Eve asked Examining his injury.

"I, I tripped", Tony said lying.

"Tony what really happened", Eve asked already knowing what he did, but wanted him to tell her.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here", Tony asked.

"I came to ask if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow night", Eve asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Wh-what do you mean", Tony asked confused about why she would want to spend time with him.

"You know maybe go have dinner out by the lake or something", Eve said sounding a bit sexy to try and get him to come.

"And what does Winston think of this", Tony asked making sure Winston would approve

"He's going to be gone for a few days, so I thought it would be a good chance to get to know each other a little better", Eve said sounding seductive.

"I don't know", Tony said, thinking about it a lot.

"Please" Eve said brushing her fur against his.

"Well, alright", Tony said finally giving in.

"YES", Eve yelled like a little girl. "I mean ahh, thanks Tony, just stop by my den around sunset. I'll see you tomorrow night", She said as she ran out the den giggling. Eve ran back to her den, thinking about how much fun she would have with Tony. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Tony that seemed so different. He wasn't the threatening wolf he used to be, now he's a nice and more caring wolf. When she got back to the den she thought of all the things they could do together.

"We'll have dinner under the moonlight, we could go for a walk around the park, and at the end we'll walk back to my den and maybe have some fun", Eve said, but then realized that what she was thinking was wrong.

"What am I thinking I'm married to Winston. I'm only doing this to cheer Tony up", She thought as she let it go and rested her head on her paws as she drifted off to sleep because it was getting late.

It was the next morning, the sun arose from behind the mountains, sending light into the main Alphas den. As the sunlight hit Eves eyelids. She slowly opened them all the way, but quickly squinted when it was to bright to withstand.

"morning already", Eve said getting up on all fours and stretching. She walked to the entrance of the den and looked around. She could hear the birds chirping, the feeling of the slow, cool breeze flow through her fur. It was the perfect day for her and Tony to spend time together. Eve smiled as she was excited for what was going to happen later tonight, but she couldn't wait and didn't know what else to do to pass the time. She just decided to take a walk and thought she'd think of something soon. As she was walking she happened to wander near Kate and Humphrey's den and thought it would be nice to check on them to see how they were doing, but as she got closer she heard a few moans and giggles coming from inside the den and quietly walked up to the entrance. She hid in the bushes near the entrance of the den so she wouldn't be seen, and as she peeked inside, what she saw surprised her. Kate and Humphrey were in their den mating, both having moans escape their mouths as they were both lost in pure bliss and both completely unaware of Eve spying on them from outside the den.

"Ohhh yeah, Humphrey harder, faster, ahhhh", Moaned Kate as she was being pounded from behind and uncontrollable of her feelings.

"Oh Kate your so tight and warm", Humphrey groaned with his tongue hanging out to the side as he continued thrusting in and out of Kate really fast.

Eve stared wide eyed at what she was witnessing, but the strange part was, she wasn't even mad. In fact she was imaging herself as Kate. Being pounded really hard by her mate Winston back when they were Kate and Humphrey's age. It made her think of the good times, she was even getting a little wet from thinking about it. After a while Eve couldn't take it anymore and lowered her paw to her dripping wet slit, and slowly started to rub her opening. She let out a low gasp, but not loud enough for Kate or Humphrey to hear her. Eve let out low moan as she continued to rub her slit, soaking her paw in her juices. She closed her eyes and kept on imagining Winston going in and out of her at a steady pace. She moved her paw faster and started to moan louder, her juices dripping down her legs, forming a puddle underneath her.

"Oh yes Winston. Your so big", Eve said as she pawed herself. Imagining Winston pounding her.

After a few more minutes, Eve was getting closer to her climax. Inside the den Kate and Humphrey were both getting ready to end it.

"Kate I'm gonna cum inside", Humphrey groaned as he was just seconds away from his climax.

"Yeah, cum with me", Kate moaned as she was getting ready to take in Humphrey's knot. Humphrey made a few more thrusts and shoved his knot into her, tying them together. Kate let out a loud moan as she felt the large orb of flesh enter her. It was too much for her and she came. Splashing Humphrey's cock in her warm, wet juices. Humphrey gave Kate one, final thrust and unloaded his seed deep into her womb, filling her up with the warm, thick fluids. Kate cried out in pleasure as she felt him release his manly fluids into her, causing her to collapse with Humphrey landing on top of her. They both panted heavily from both of their intense orgasms. After a few seconds, Kate turned her head around to look at Humphrey. Humphrey looked back at her and stared into her beautiful amber eyes. As the both were locked in a stare they both leaned forward and connected muzzles, bringing each other into a deep, passionate kiss.

(back outside the den). Eve was on the ground panting very hard from her orgasm, licking her paw and tasting her own juices and loving them. When Eve was done licking her paw off she suddenly realized that she should get away from Kate and Humphrey's den before she gets caught. She ran back to her den as quickly as possible. When she arrived at her den, she ran inside and rested her head against the wall while lying down on her back, catching her breath from the far run she just made. Eve felt weird. She had no idea why she did what she had just done. Something just came over her and said to just do it.

"What did I just do", Eve asked herself not knowing why she did what she did. "How do I just get so turned on. Something like that would just me send off the hook, but not this time". "Maybe I'm just not processing everything right because I haven't had breakfast yet. Yeah that must be it", Eve said as she got up and went to the feeding grounds to pick up something to eat.

After a few minutes, Eve arrived at the feeding grounds and as she found a piece of good meet, she starting ripping off pieces and swallowed down the delicious piece of heaven. When Eve was done she saw Kate and Humphrey walking over to her, both walking shoulder to shoulder with smiles on their faces.

"Morning mom", Kate said as she walked up to her mom for a hug.

"Morning Kate", Eve said kind of nervously.

"Everything ok mom", Kate asked, noticing her mom acting a little strange.

"Yeah just need to, ahhhhh, check on the trees and see if there are any wolves from different packs marking their territory in our area. I'll see you guys later", Eve said in a hurry and ran off in a random direction.

"Humphrey did you notice my mom acting weird this morning", Kate asked hoping her moms ok.

"Your mom weird, NO", Humphrey said jokingly with a Nick Cage face.

"Oh shut up Humphrey", Kate said as she pushed him playfully.

"Make me shut up", Humphrey said as he playfully tackled her to the ground.

"Oh trust me I'll make you shut up", Kate said as she locked muzzles with Humphrey.

Eve finally slowed down when she was a good distance into the woods.

"I really need to stop getting myself into these awkward situations", Eve said as she panted from all her running. "What should I do now", Eve asked herself, completely oblivious on what to do. After some think Eve finally just decided to head to the river that separated the two packs and get a drink. When she got there she walked up to it and took a few sips, loving the feeling of fresh, cool, water on her tongue. Then she heard something beside her in the trees moving. Eve lifted her head up and looked in the direction where the movement was coming from. Eve got suspicious and walked over to where she heard it all coming from. As she was walking she found a couple of paw prints in the dirt and decided to follow them, leading her in the direction of the Eastern pack side. She continued following the prints until they stopped. When she looked around she saw an image of a wolf about 30 feet in front of her. Eve stayed close to the ground as she stalked the unknown wolf. When she was just 10 feet away from the wolf she hid in the bushes and payed close attention to what it was doing. The wolf was facing away from Eve and she was having a hard time figuring out who it was. When she focused her view on it she soon realized it was Tony.

"What is he doing out here", Eve asked herself, not knowing what he was doing so far from the main part of his territory. "And why is he just staring at the ground", Eve asked, but then she saw a few flowers placed right where Tony was looking at. He looked so sad. Even more sad than the last time Eve saw him. He began to speak, but he stuttered as he did.

"H-h-h-how are y-y-you doing K-Klara", Tony asked, letting a few tears run down his face.

"Klara", Eve asked wondering who that is.

"I know what I've been doing is wrong, but it's the only way I've been able to deal with all these feelings. It's just too hard to deal with this alone", Tony said, sniffling once in a while after the end of every sentence. "I know your watching me from above, keeping me safe. I know you want me to move on, but I'm having troubles. There's no motivation. If you could just give me some kind of a sign that your okay with me moving on, that your ready to let me do as I please. Than please do. I'll always love you, but when there's nothing left to hold in your paws, you need to learn when to let go of that emptiness and let something else replace it. Replace it with life, and new love", Tony said with a few more tears falling down his face. "I miss you Klara, and I wish I could put you back into this world, but a wolf can only dream. I'll see you in heaven someday soon", Tony said as he walked away with his head low. When Tony was far enough away, Eve came out of the bushes with a few tears in her eyes and looked at the spot Tony was staring at. You could tell that someone was buried there.

"Klara, that must have been Tony's mate", Eve said as she stared at the grave. "There has to be someway to convince Tony to move on, or at least cheer him up". After some thought, Eve finally decided what to do. She new it was a little wrong, and how she might regret it later, but she had to cheer up Tony and that's exactly what she's gonna do.

(later that day)

It was just another hour until Eve and Tony were to spend the night with each other, but what Tony didn't know was that this was going to be different than what he expected. Eve was just down by the stream that was just off to the west of the main Alphas den. She looked up in the sky and noticed how the sun was getting lower and how the suns light made the clouds glow a beautiful pink and purple color. It was really an amazing site to behold.

"Well I better get ready", Eve said to herself as she slowly entered the stream to wash up. She dashed a little water over herself and used her paw to scrub out any dirt in her fur. Eve enjoyed the nice, cool feeling of water flowing through her fur. It made her feel very relaxed and calm. After a few more minutes of resting in the water, Eve got out and shook herself dry. She looked around for a pinecone and quickly located one. She picked it up in her jaws and started brushing her fur down. Grooming herself until she looked as beautiful as possible. When she was done grooming herself she looked stunning. Anyone would pass out from her looks. Eve headed back to her den and on her way there she saw Lilly and Garth walking around, chatting with each other.

"Hey Lilly, hey Garth", Eve said as she walked up to them.

"hey m, wow. Mom you look, different", Lilly said stunned, seeing her mom so well groomed and clean looking.

"Um, what's the occasion", Garth asked.

"oh, me and Tony are gonna hang out tonight. Listen I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to get going. See you guys later", Eve said as she ran back to her den. When Eve was far out of Lilly and Garth's site, Garth spoke up.

"Oh man is your mom hot tonight", Garth said as he was staring out in Eves direction.

"Garth your disgusting", Lilly said jokingly.

"But you know who else looking hot tonight", Garth said with a sly smile as he stared at Lilly.

"Come here big boy", Lilly said knowing what Garth meant and she leaned forward and connected muzzles with Garth.

(Back in Eves den)

Eve waited patiently in the front of her den. Humming to herself while waiting for Tony's arrival. As she waited a few more minutes a voice spoke up.

"Hey Eve you in there", the voice called out. Eve was so excited she got up and ran out of the den. She saw Tony and was amazed at how he looked. He had his hair neatly brushed back, it made him look very handsome.

"Wow Tony, you look very nice tonight", Eve said with a smile.

"Uh thanks Eve, so do you", Tony said also pretty amazed how Eve looked.

"Why thanks Tony", Eve said giggling and blushing.

"So what exactly are we doing", Tony asked, not knowing what the plan is.

"Ohh I thought just some caribou down by the river would be nice. Maybe head to the moonlight howl afterwards", Eve said explaining how their night was gonna go. "Well shall we", Eve said as she started walking.

"Sure", Tony said as he walked along beside her.

It was about a 10 min walk to the river. Eve and Tony finally arrived. There were actually a few other wolves by the pond also enjoying some caribou, because during the moonlight howl, the pack also goes out and kills caribou to serve during night( its like a wolf dinner at a restaurant, but no tables or an actual building. You know what I mean don't you) Eve and Tony sat down next to the river, waiting for their wolf waiter to come by. After another few seconds a wolf came up to Eve and Tony and told them what they were serving that night.

"hello you two, tonight we are serving caribou, may I start you off with a leg or two as appetizers", the wolf waiter asked in a gentleman like voice.

"Ah no thanks, we'll just have a full caribou", Eve said.

"I'm sorry we are currently out of that, but I will have one of my young gentlewolves go catch a new one. JIM GET BACK TO WORK YOU FUCKING SLACKER", the waiter yelled. (You see Jim run off into the woods with an annoyed face). "So sorry about that, your caribou will be here shortly", the waiter said as he walked off.

"Well that was strange", Eve said with a giggle.

"Yeah", Tony said, kind of nervously, looking around while never looking at Eve.

"Something wrong, Tony", Eve asked, curious about his strange behavior.

"Eve, I haven't done anything like this in a while. I'm not sure how to do this anymore", Tony said, feeling silly about not knowing what to do or say.

"Here I'll start you off. What do you do in your spare time", Eve asked.

"Cry myself to sleep", Tony said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that", Eve asked.

"I said I sigh in disbelief. Of how beautiful the sun looks during the sunset", Tony said with a smile trying not to give away any signs of lying or embarrassment.

"Yeah the sun is really beautiful during the sunset", Eve said as she was convinced by Tony's story.

"So anything else", Eve asked, wondering what else he does with his spare time.

"Truthfully I don't get out much. Times are kind of hard on me at the time", Tony said sounding a little sad.

"Ahh what's wrong", Eve asked, already knowing, but wanted to hear it from him.

"I don't feel like talking about", Tony said, not feeling comfortable talking about his feelings.

"That's ok, Tony. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to", Eve said, giving him an understanding face. Then their waiter came up to them carrying a caribou in his mouth.

"Dinner is served", the waiter said, dropping the caribou in front of them.

"Well lets dig in", Eve said looking up at Tony.

"Ladies get first bite", Tony said,a ring a gentlewolf.

"Oh why thank you", Eve said smiling and blushing from how nice he was treating her. Eve knelt down and took a bite of the fresh meat, savoring the taste as it then slid down her throat. Tony then took a bit himself, also loving the taste of the fresh meat. They both enjoyed their meal and enjoyed their time together, even if it was awkward they were still doing it. After another few minutes they finished eating and decided to take a walk around the park. As they were far out into the woods, both of them walking side by side, not saying a word to each other. Eve would always take a quick glance over at the old male. Seeing all his muscles, thinking he was an actually quite attractive wolf. She began to let out a soft, quit pant as she was starting to get a little wet near her "area". She almost couldn't control herself. She had to do something or she would go insane. Tony was picking up on a weird scent coming from Eve, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He was losing it, the intoxicating scent was getting to him. He figured out what that scent was, but he didn't know what to do, but before he could do anything, Eve stopped him.

"Tony, I know why you've been so upset. I saw you by Klara's grave", Eve said looking up at him.

"I loved her so much", Tony said as he let a few tears fall down his face.

"Tony listen to me. She would want you to move on", Eve said, trying to convince him to forget about Klara.

"But how do I move on", Tony asked, hoping she knew how.

"Like this", Eve said as she suddenly locked muzzles with Tony's. Tony was taken back by the surprise and didn't know what to do, but he didn't pull out of the kiss. It was full of love and passion and he soon found himself getting more envolved as he started to lean closer onto her, soon pinning her to the ground. After a few more minutes of them just making out, they both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes. Eve was really wet and Tony's wolfhood was fully erected out of its sheath. They just looked into each others eyes until Eve finally spoke up.

"Tony. let's have some fun ", Eve said as she flipped Tony over until he was on his back, eying his cock hungrily, imagining it inside of her and making her even more excited. Eve then slowly started to jack off Tony, making long strokes up and down. She then leaned her head down, taking in the musky scent it gave off. She took a lick from the base of the knot to the tip of his wolfhood, causing Tony to let out a soft groan of pleasure. Eve began to slowly jack him off again as she slowly licked the head of his wolfhood in a circular motion, making Tony groan again in pleasure. Eve stopped jacking him off and then put about half of Tony's cock in her mouth, using her tongue to lick the sides as she slowly started to move her head up and down. Tony continued to let out groans as Eve continued to do her job, and that job was to make Tony happy. Tony still didn't understand why she was really doing this. He knew she felt bad for him, but to do something like this. Not that he's complaining, he's just really surprised by her actions. Eve started to put more of Tony's Wolfhood in her mouth, almost reaching his knot, rapping her tongue around his cock, making him start to moan louder, enjoying the treatment that he was receiving. Tony completely relaxed his muscles, resting his head on the ground while looking down at Eve doing her job. Eve kept her eyes on Tony, seeing that he was enjoying his treatment. She decided to put all of Tony's wolfhood in her mouth, sucking on it and giving Tony huge amounts of pleasure. Eve built up on her speed, causing Tony to groan louder. Eve wasn't holding back, she was gonna cheer Tony up and this was the best way to do it. Tony's pre started to come out, Eve loving the taste and excited about what was coming up soon. Eve kept going a little faster, making sure to make his orgasm as wonderful as it could. Tony kept groaning in pleasure as the sensations kept building up on him. Eve prepared herself, getting ready for the warm, creamy, white fluid flow through her mouth. After another minute, Tony bucked his hips up into Eve's face and released his seed down her throat. Tony let out a loud groan as he had his orgasm, his first that he's had in a long time. Eve swallowed all of Tony's seed and licked her lips, loving the taste of his cum, and now was ready for the next part of cheering up Tony. Eve got up and turned around, lifting up her tail revealing her glistening slit.

"Tony. I want you to fuck me, fuck me nice and hard", Eve said, sounding really seductive.

"Tony walked over to Eve and got a good grip on her hips as he mounted her. Eve felt him mount her as he aligned his organ with hers and slowly started to push all the way in. Eve let out a soft moan as she felt Tony's large cock go into her. Tony started to thrust slowly in and out of her, letting out soft groans as he did so.

"Your much bigger than Winston. It feels so good", Eve moaned as her juices leaked out down her legs, making a small puddle on the ground. Eves insides were on fire, she couldn't control her moans as she felt the warm meat inside her. Tony started to pick up a little bit on his speed, going in and out of her, causing them both to moan louder and their breathing got heavier with each thrust. Tony kept going faster, causing him to moan louder. Eve's legs were getting weaker and she could hardly stand up. She slowly lowered her chest to the ground, keeping her butt in the air for better access. Eve let out cries of pleasure as she felt Tony go faster and deeper into her. Her tongue lolled out the side, her claws digging into the ground as she pushed back onto Tony's thrusts.

"ohh yeah, Tony. Just like that", Eve moaned as Tony was hitting her g-spot. Eve's moans got louder and louder with each thrust, the air around them filling up with the intoxicating scent. It would make any male wolf go crazy. Tony was getting tired do to his old age, but he just wouldn't stop because of how good it felt. He just kept going faster, not stopping for anything. Eve continued to moan in pure bliss as she couldn't hold them in from how amazing Tony felt inside of her. It wouldn't be too much longer until they both hit their climaxes. More and more of Eves fluids slid down her legs, making a bigger puddle below them. Eve could feel her climax rising, desperately wanting to feel Tony's knot go in side of her. After Tony put all his strength his next few thrusts, he managed to fit his knot inside of Eve, completely stretching her insides. Eve let out a loud Mona of pleasure as the orb of flesh entered her, loving the feeling. Tony thrusted as fast as he could in and out of Eve, getting close to his next climax. Eve let out cries of pleasure as that was the only thing she could do from how incredible both Tony's dick and knot felt moving inside of her.

"Ahh, Tony I-I'm gonna cum. Cum with me", Eve begged as she really wanted to feel his seed go into her. Tony got a better grip on Eve's hips and thrusted as hard, fast, and deep into Eve as he could. With just a few more thrusts, Eve threw her head back as she had her climax, spraying her fluids all over Tony's crotch. Then right as Eve had her orgasm, Tony had his and released his load deep into her womb, filling her up with the warm, thick, creamy fluid. Eve howled in pleasure as they both had their orgasms at the same time. They both panted heavily, extremely tired from what they just did. Eves back legs finally gave in and her butt fell to the ground with Tony falling down on top of her from being stuck, but Eve didn't mind as she really liked his weight on her back. Eve looked up at Tony with him looking back at her. As they both caught each others eyes in a stare they both leaned forward and locked each others muzzles in a kiss. Tony's mind was no longer thinking about his old mate, Klara, but now all he wanted was to be with Eve. With her beautiful tan fur, her caring amber eyes, and that cute smile she always gives him. Tony took a moment to think about what he should say he and he just said as he disconnected from the kiss.

"Eve I love you", Tony said as he looked her straight in the eyes. Eve wasn't expecting this. At first she thought of this as just a way to cheer Tony up, but after spending the whole night with him and mating with him. She no longer thought of him as just a friend, but something much, much more. Eve thought about it more in her head and replied back.

"I- I love you too, Tony", Eve said as she leaned in for another kiss. It was filled with love and passion like no other kiss they've ever had.

(a week later)

Winston was back from his long trip to wherever(never did come up with an idea cause I'm lazy. Lol jk) Winston never did find out about Tony and Eve's special night with each other, and doesn't know that Eve and Tony still meet each other every once in a while to talk, sometimes make out, and on some occasions, mate again. Tony and Eves relationship was hard to do because they couldn't let anyone in the packs know about it or they would be in big trouble, but they risked it and did everything they could to see each other.

Well that's it. Listen I know it's probably not my best work, but truthfully it was hard for me to write this pairing. I had a hard time figuring out how to get them into a situation like that where they could do it, and for my bad work, I am sorry. Good news though. I will be starting a new story soon that I hope will be my best work ever. Guess what the pairing is, it's my favorite. That's right, HUMPHREY AND LILLY WOOO HOO. Well I'm excited about that one and can't wait to see where it goes. Well see you around the site everyone. PEACE


End file.
